


Dawn

by dindadango



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, F/M, Friends to Lovers, High School, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dindadango/pseuds/dindadango
Summary: “I wish something could happen between us.” Alvin and Brittany are best friends, and best friends are not supposed to date each other, right? Then what is this feeling growing inside me? – Albrittina/Alvittany.
Relationships: Brittany Miller/Alvin Seville
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Family Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> So I've been rewatching Alvin and the Chipmunks movies recently and obsessed with Albrittina/Alvittany. They're so cute and have this always-arguing-but-secretly-in-love-with-each-others vibe of relationship that makes me so uwu whenever I look at them (is uwu even a word XD).
> 
> The other day, I was thinking Alvin's troublemaker behaviour when he's getting older. I mean he wouldn't always be like that, would he? Then I've got a similar vibe from Jake Peralta (Brooklyn Nine-Nine). What if Alvin act like Jake when he's older, who still manage find a way to have fun in life? I know Jake is not a troublemaker like Alvin, but the way they always wanted to have fun is similar with each other. And so, from one of B99 infamous quote, "I kinda wish something could happen between us— romantic style," this fanfic is born. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> PS: English is not my mother language, so I'm very sorry if there's any typo or incorrect grammar.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, or any of the character related to the film.

It's a great day today. Dave is taking the Chipmunks, as well the Chipettes, for a camping trip. Everyone seems happy and looking forward to it, except for one chipmunk.

"So tell me again why are we doing this, Dave?" Alvin asked, leaning his body towards the car seat while crossing his hands. He doesn't look excited as usual.

"Well, you guys have been performing a lot lately and I figure instead of staying home playing video games or going shopping to the mall, we all should get some fresh air once in a while." Dave responded while driving his car. He seems really focused, his eyes on the road, but still manage to answer one of his son's question.

"Yeah Alvin, think of it as a vacation." Simon, Alvin's brother who sits next to him, added.

"But it's in the forest." Alvin grumbled. Rolling his eyes.

"It's not a forest, it's a mountain." Theodore, who sits in the front seat alongside Dave, joining the conversation.

"It's the same!" Alvin yelled.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure you'll end up loving it. And, what's up with you anyway? It's not like you to complain like this." Dave asked. He was curious because Alvin is not usually like this. Whenever Dave said he will take the Chipmunks out to some place, Alvin will always be the first one who gets excited. And now, it's the opposite.

"Nothing."

It's not like Alvin was lost interest in going for a family trip. It's just that there's a new game that has been released, and Alvin was looking forward to play it all weekend until Dave suddenly told them they were going for a camping trip. He was going to fake sick so he didn't have to come, but he tried it once and Dave didn't believe him so it won't worked. Also, he already predicted if he said he's sick Dave will only said, _"Nature is good for health, you'll get better in one second."_

"Cheer up Alvin, I'm sure we're gonna have a great time together." Jeanette smiled. Sometimes, she still manage to think positive despite her shy and clumsy traits.

"I hope so."

After driving for hours, they're finally arrive at the bottom of the mountain. Dave parks his car in the parking lot, then everyone step out and take their bags with them. They walk towards the top of the mountain. Thankfully before the night fall, they found a perfect spot for camping, near a small river. Dave quickly pack out his bag and set up the tent, while the boys went to collect some firewood. The girls on the other hand, helping Dave setting the tent, before preparing for dinner.

"So what's for dinner?" Simon asked, walking towards Dave and the girls while holding some firewood he just collected. He put it down and start making fire together with Dave.

"We've pack some meatballs and sausage for the main course, also a traditional camping snack, marshmallow." Brittany replied, looking at the food cans that were just packed out.

"Just that?" Theodore gasped, disappointed with the food choices that the girls brought.

"Well we've figure since we're out camping, it'll be fun to catch some fish for dinner." Eleanor happily suggest. The others nods and walks to the river. Some of them successfully catch a couple of fish, while the others are playing with water. Both Chipmunks and Chipettes looks so happy, even Alvin who complaining before is enjoying his time. Dave smile at his children, looking like a proud dad.

After they're done catching some fish, wetting their clothes, and feeling exhausted, Dave tell them to change their clothes before gather around the camp fire to cook for dinner.

After eating dinner, they sings and telling scary stories. Of course Alvin was the one who get excited first in telling the stories. But Dave remind him to keep the story light (not too scary) because it would freak Theodore. The sky turns darker as the time goes by. It's time for bed. Everyone goes into the tent and sleep.

The night before dawn, Brittany wakes up and go out the tent. She noticed Alvin was sitting around the camp fire, staring directly into the fire like he was thinking of something. What is he doing alone at time like this?

"Can't sleep?"

Alvin notice the owner of that voice. He turn around to face her before reply, "Yeah. How about you?"

"Just woke up. And I notice someone is missing from the tent." Brittany walk closer and sit beside Alvin. But he still didn't say anything, and just staring to the firewood. He looks like he's thinking of something. Brittany notice this, but she didn't know what to say. A few moments of silent passed by. Until she thought of something and turn quickly to Alvin. "Alvin, come with me for a sec."

Alvin raise one of his eyebrow but decided to follow her. He didn't know where she's taking him but since it's Brittany, he wouldn't mind. Brittany walks toward the bushes. Alvin who still a few step behind her, trying to keep up his step to her. Suddenly she stop her footstep, turn around and said, "See… Isn't this amazing?"

What Alvin sees is a breath-taking view. Sunrise on the top of the mountain. The light touch the ground and illuminate the earth. He can see everything from here, but mostly trees, hills, and river. He can even hear the birds chirping. He couldn't describe what he sees with words. Brittany look at him and smiled. "I know right."

Brittany turn her gaze to the view and said, "Sometimes when my sister and I goes hiking, I'd like to come here to watch the sun. I usually watched sunset so it's also my first time watching sunrise in here." She giggled.

"Wait wait wait… I didn't know were into hiking or nature related stuff. Last time I remember, when we were stranded on an island, you were the one who freak out the most." Alvin confused.

"Well, it's different because when we were stranded… cough... because of someone's mistake… cough…" Brittany pretending to cough to tease him. Alvin roll his eyes and responded quickly, "Ha-ha very funny."

Brittany continue, "…I thought no one's gonna rescue us and we'll end up spending all eternity in there. I cannot let that happen. I still have a dream to become a famous star."

"But you're already a star." Alvin laughed.

"I know but I want to be international pop star, touring around the world, getting grammy, have my name on walk of fame, becoming a model, and be an iconic fashion celebrity." She stated. Her eyes sparkle whenever she talks about her future. Alvin smiled. He never knew this side of his best friend.

"What about you, what's your future?" She asked.

Alvin surprised. He haven't even think about that at all. Heck he doesn't even know what he would be after graduating from high school. All he knew that he likes to sing, so maybe he would continue his singing career along with his brother? But what if they don't want to sing anymore? Especially Simon. He dreamt of becoming a scientist.

"I haven't think about it."

Alvin quickly turn away to look at the view, while Brittany still looking at him. "That's ok, you don't have to know right know. You still have time to think about it before graduation."

"But what if I never know who I want to be? I mean all I know is making a mess and sings."

There are moment of silence between them for a few seconds, before Brittany broke it.

"I think you're great just the way you are," Brittany smiled. "Just saying."

"Even though sometimes you can be a little bit irresponsible, and trouble always follows you wherever you go. Don't forget that you always drive Dave and everyone insane, but at the end of the day, you still manage to fix it. So be so hard on yourself."

Alvin didn't say anything. He really didn't know what to say. That's literally the first time anyone said that to him. His shocked face then turn into a warm smile. "Thanks Brittany."

Brittany smiled back. Both of them enjoying the view once more before deciding to go back to the tent.

That trip was something. At first, the only thing Alvin care about is playing his new video games all weekend but turns out coming to the family camping trip is much more fun and meaningful. He get spend some quality time with his family, and even learning something new from them. Especially the breath taking view that Brittany show him. Alvin will never forget that, and more importantly the person who shows the view.


	2. Unexpected Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. First of all, I wanted to thank you for reading my story. It means a lot to me.
> 
> Before we get into the story, I need to remind you this fanfic is a crossover between the movie and the series (2015 tv show). There will be some moments that happens like in the movie but there are some who's related to the series, like the fact Brittany likes to hike with his sister is from the tv series.
> 
> As for the house and location it'll be from the series, which means the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were living separately (the Chipmunks is in Dave's house, and the Chipettes is in the treehouse). The school is also from the series.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

A few weeks after the camping trip, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore are going to school. Dave was really busy at the time and cannot drove them to school, so they're walking. Well, except for Alvin who's been riding his skateboard.

"So, what should we watch tonight? Any suggestion?" Simon began the conversation, asking two of his brother.

"Is this our time to pick the movie?" Alvin responded while riding his skateboard.

"Yes, last time was the girls turn, remember?" Simon replied, trying to get his brother to remember the last time they're watching with the Chipettes.

"Ooh— how about..." Theodore, who's been thinking from the moment they leave their house, happily suggest, before he's interrupted by Alvin.

"NO."

"But I haven't say anything." Theodore looks disappointed because his brother didn't even want to hear what movie he'll suggest.

"I bet you're gonna suggest anything Talking Teddy or something." Alvin guessed. He knows what Theodore's type of show is, and it's very different from him.

"What's wrong with it? I like the show." Theodore answered with his innocent looks.

"Yeah that's the point. The only one who likes the show is you." Alvin stated.

"Then do you have any suggestion?" Simon asking back the second time.

"Let's watch Monster Hunter." Alvin's suggestion is always a scary or action movie.

"Alvin, they're too scary for Theodore." Simon remind Alvin. He's trying to find a movie that everyone likes. But Alvin's and Theodore's movie choice was always the opposite of one another.

"Ye—yeah.." Theodore now become scared.

"Oh relax, it's not even that scary. Once you watch it, you'll be..."

Before Alvin can finish his words, he bump into someone. Alvin quickly falls to the ground.

"Alvin are you okay?" Simon and Theodore quickly ran into Alvin who's been lying on the ground.

"Ye—yeah... huh?"

* * *

The Chipettes were walking down to school while chatting with each other. Between them and the Chipmunks, Dave rarely drove them to school. They like to come to school by walking, because of Jeanette's suggestion to save the earth and live healthy. Of course both of her sister were against it, especially Brittany. But now they're used to it. They're even walking to the mall sometimes.

"What do you think the boys would pick for movie night tonight?" Jeanette wondered. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes have this tradition called 'movie night' where they would gather every once in a month to watch movie. They would take turns to pick the movie, and this time it's the boys turn.

"Knowing Alvin, we will probably watch a horror movie or something." Brittany commented.

"And knowing Theodore, I think we'll end up watching some preschool show." Added Eleanor. Actually, she feels fine with whatever Theodore's movie choice. That's how much she supports him.

"Yeah and Simon rarely suggest. I think he's fine with whatever the two of them choose." Brittany continued.

"Do you think they will prepare some popcorn this time?" Eleanor asked. The three of them then remembering the past movie night when the boys forgot to make popcorn because they're too busy choosing what movie they should watched.

"Let's just prepare it our self, just in case they forgot again." Brittany suggest. Both Jeanette and Eleanor agreed.

Suddenly, Brittany was hit by someone. She was about to fall when someone catches her. It was Tim, one of her classmate, also Brittany's crush. Well technically it's not really a crush, she just have things for him like admiration. He's kind, good at sports, and not troublemaker like Alvin.

"Are you okay, Miss Brittany Miller?" Tim asked, while holding her.

Brittany, who still in shock and confused, is speechless. She's trying to process what just happen. Did someone bump into her? And when she was about to fell down, Tim catches her?

"Ye—yeah. I'm fine. Thank you." She blush. And awkwardly step back from Tim. Both Chipmunks and Chipettes who were witnessing this, just looking at Brittany before they're realize they haven't asked if she's okay.

"Brittany are you okay?" Both Jeanette and Eleanor quickly ran to Brittany, worried.

"I'm fine guys. No need to worry." Brittany replied. Thanks to Tim, she didn't feel hurt at all.

"Hey Alvin, watch where you're going!" Eleanor yelled at him. It's not the kind of I-hate-you-get-lost yelled, but more like friendly yelled. Both Chipmunks and Chipettes were close after all.

"It's okay Eleanor, you don't have to yell." Brittany trying to calm her down. She can be really scary if she's angry after all, and Brittany trying to prevent that. At least in front of Tim.

"It appears Mr. Seville weren't paying attention to where he was going. It could be very dangerous you see." Tim stated, while Alvin was in shock. Like what the hell is this dude was talking about? It almost feels like Tim was lecturing him, and Alvin doesn't like that. He doesn't like anyone lecturing him (except for Dave or Simon on some occasion), because he follows no one. He know he can be selfish sometimes, but he still young and he wanted to have the best time of his life before becoming an adult with all that responsibility.

Also the way he called him 'Mr. Seville' and Brittany 'Miss Miller', it's rarely for a high school students to talk that polite. It's just so weird to Alvin.

"But I'm relive that you are fine, Miss Miller." Tim smiling at Brittany. She couldn't say anything and just smiling back at him.

"Then, I'll see you later." Tim kiss Brittany's hand and make everyone who were witnessing this surprised, especially Alvin, who still sitting on the ground. Brittany blushing really hard. Tim then walked away, leaving the Chipmunks and Chipettes in shock.

"Wait, what just happen?"

* * *

"You guys, I forgot to say thank you to Tim." Brittany said, while sitting with her sister at lunch.

"Go say thank you then." Eleanor, who was about to take a bite of her lunch, suggested.

"I can't. I don't know what to say." Brittany confused. Both Eleanor and Jeanette were looking at each other.

"You can say thank you for catching you." This time it's Jeanette suggestion.

"No, it has to be more than just a simple thank you." Brittany think, think, and think. Is her sister right? Should she just say 'thank you'? But Tim is someone she's admire, she wanted to say more than that.

"Well, you better think fast because I see Tim over there." Eleanor quickly disrupt Brittany's thought, and making her freak out. "Oh my..."

Brittany turn around to see Tim. Both Eleanor and Jeanette were also looking at Tim. She turns back to her sister and asked, "How do I look?"

"You look fine, Brit." Both said and agreed. "Now go thank him."

Brittany stands up and walking towards Tim. Tim was carrying his lunch tray and was about to sit down when Brittany appears in front of him. "Hello, Tim."

Tim recognize that sweet voice. He turns to look at her and smiled. "Oh hello Miss Miller, have you had any lunch?"

"Yes actually, I'm already ate with my sister." Brittany answered. She follows him to the nearest table and sit in front of him. Tim put his lunch tray on the table, and asking her back. "I see. Did you enjoy your food?"

"Yes, today's lunch menu is really delicious. You should try it..." After saying that, Brittany then realize Tim haven't even touched his food from the moment she talk to him. Silly her, talking about how delicious the food is while he hasn't even taste it. "Yeah I forgot you were about to eat and I disturb you."

"No no, it's fine. You're not disturbing me at all." Tim is trying to cheer her up, and it worked. Brittany then say what she wanted to say in the first place. "Actually I wanted to thank you about earlier, about this morning... You save me."

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Miller. Glad to help people." Tim is a polite man after all, no wonder he answered like that. But Brittany was bothered by the way the called her 'Miss Miller' so she suggest him to call her by her name.

"Also, you can stop calling me Miss Miller and just call me Brittany."

"Okay Miss Brittany."

"No, not Miss. Just Brittany."

"Okay, Brittany?"

Both of them laughed. Suddenly the bell rang. Lunch time is over. Brittany realize she took all of Tim's lunch time by talking to her instead of eating, and she looks really guilty. "Oh my God, lunch is over and you haven't even eat yet."

"It's fine, Brittany. I can eat later." Tim trying to say he's fine and not hungry, and that he doesn't mind eating later. But Brittany still felt the guilt.

"I'm so sorry. First you save me and now I steal your lunch time. How should I repay you? Do you want me to buy you some snack or anything?" She sounds really apologetic. Even though sometimes Brittany can be selfish, but deep down she's actually care about people more than herself. She just rarely show it though.

"You can have dinner with me, tonight." He smiled, with his calm tone. Brittany was surprise and almost didn't believe what she just heard.

"Dinner? As in a date?" She asked, making sure he wasn't teasing her or something. But Tim is serious. Brittany can see it through his eyes that he's not the kind of man that would randomly asked a girl on a date.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at 7. Sounds good?"

"Wonderful."


	3. Dinner/Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone. So good to see you, and thank you so much for reading my story. Before we get into the story, as usual there will be author's note.
> 
> The first one is, Tim is OC (shout-out to my sister who named him Tim). Well I don't know if there's someone named Tim in the movies or series, and I don't recall having heard his name in the Chipmunks Universe (I also haven't watched all of the series so I'm really sorry if I didn't know).
> 
> The second one is, I won't get into so much detail about Tim and I won't even mention whether he's a human or not, it's up to you readers to imagine it.
> 
> Anyway, even though the last chapter Tim was asking Brittany out for dinner but I won't write their dinner scene, because this story is about Alvin and Brittany realizing they have feeling for each other through someone. And Tim is that someone for Brittany.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

"Let me get this straight, that Tim you had a crush on is taking you for a dinner?" Eleanor asking while sitting on the bed, looking at Brittany who were choosing a dress in front of her mirror. Brittany were happily trying out from one dress to another.

"Yes, can you believe it? I'm so nervous I can't even pick the right dress." Brittany screamed full of excitement.

"But Brittany, tonight is movie night with the Chipmunks." Jeanette, who were sitting next to Eleanor, reminded her.

"I know, but this is a one-time opportunity. If I said no, who knows when he'll be asking me again. Probably never…" Brittany does have a point. When someone asked you on a first date and you said no, you'll give the impression of 'not interested in you' to the person who were asking it, and Brittany doesn't want to do that. Especially to someone she's admired.

"That's okay Brit, we'll cover for you. I'm sure the boys won't mind that much..." Eleanor is trying to understand her oldest sister's reason for choosing dinner date instead of movie night with them and the Chipmunks. They're on that age after all. And Eleanor always know Brittany will be the first one who step into that kind of world.

"Yeah I guess it's fine to skip the movie night... if you really want to go." Jeanette finally agreed. At first she was confused on why would Brittany would choose her crush instead of them. But then she realized at some point in the future, they'll each choose what path they would wanna go, even if that means going alone. They cannot always be together after all.

"I want to. Thank you for being so understanding sis." Brittany hugged both of her sister. She's really happy right now, and nothing can ruined it for her.

"Don't forget to tell every single detail of the dinner." Eleanor said as she breaks the hug. Brittany smiled and continue to dress up. "Especially the dessert."

All of them burst in laughter. Eleanor really likes dessert, and she does love baking so much. And all of her baking were so delicious.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you guys everything."

* * *

"Alvin, are you sure you we should watch this?" Simon asked as he look at the DVD cover in front of the television. He was kinda surprised with what Alvin's choose this time. "Hmm.. Detective Mystery. I didn't know you like watching detective."

Theodore were walking down from upstairs and sit next to Simon before he shows the DVD and asked him, "Is this movie okay with you, Theodore?"

Theodore examined the cover of the movie and innocently replied, "Yeah, I guess... As long it's not scary. Besides, Alvin picks this because he said Brittany like this movie."

"Hohoho, for Brittany huh?" Simon laughed a little, teasing Alvin who were walking out of the kitchen carrying some popcorn.

"Theodore, I said don't tell anyone about it." Alvin shouted, feeling embarrassed. He specifically told Theodore not to tell anyone, especially Simon because he knows Simon will make fun of him.

"Sorry Alvin." Theodore gulped, feeling guilty.

"It's okay, Alvin. I know deep down you're actually care about her."

"No, I'm not. I pick that movie as an apology for bumping into her this morning." Alvin said, raising his tone a little bit so Simon won't tease him again or suspect his nicer behavior as 'love treatment'.

"What's this? Are you making popcorns?" Simon asked, as he saw Alvin putting down popcorns on the table.

"Yeah, Simon. Can't you see it with your four eyes?" Alvin mocked him.

"Yummy, I wanna try Alvin's popcorn." Theodore jumps out from the couch and stands in front of the table. Both of his fingers were ready to pick up and eat the popcorn, before Alvin stopped him. It's not like Alvin wasn't gonna allowed Theodore to eat it, he just want for them to eat it together with the Chipettes.

"Theodore, it's just a regular popcorn. Nothing special about it." Alvin said, raising his tone a little.

"Yeah, there is. You made it with all your heart." Theodore eyes sparkle when he said that, while Simon burst into laugh. Alvin know Theodore wasn't meant to tease him. He just saying what's in his mind, but it's still very annoying.

"Hahaha full of love for Brittany you mean!" Simon still laughing.

"Very funny guys." Alvin annoyingly replied, rolling his eyes.

Before Alvin can continue and defend himself from Simon, the doorbell rang. Ting tong. It's the girls. They're here.

"I'll get it." Theodore quickly ran to the door. It's been some kind of a habit to Theodore, opening the door as soon as he heard the bell rang.

"Hello girls, come on in." Theodore greeted the girls with a smile.

"Hello Theodore, we've brought popcorn in case you guys forgot again." Eleanor spoke as she carries a bowl of popcorn alongside Jeanette.

"Well not tonight, because I've prepare it for all of us." Alvin proudly shouted from inside.

"Really, Alvin?" Eleanor asked, refusing to believe with what she just heard. It's good that the boys remembered to make snacks, but it's rarely for them to do that.

"I know right, I'm also shocked." Simon added, while Eleanor and Jeanette comes in.

"Speaking of, why there's only the two of you?" Theodore asked, walking towards the couch as soon as he shuts the door, and sit on it.

"Oh, Brittany can't join us because she has a date." Jeanette calmly said.

"A DATE?" Alvin shouted. Making everyone in the room looking to him.

"Yeah with Tim. You know the one who saved her this morning." Eleanor explained. She also putting the popcorn on the table.

"Ooh I remember." Theodore said.

"So it's only the five of us?" Eleanor confirmed.

"Yeah, and Dave is too busy to join. But that's okay we can still have fun right." Simon suggested. All of them nod in agreement. Except for Alvin who's still processing what Jeanette was saying earlier.

Eleanor, Jeanette, and Alvin then sits on the couch, while Simon prepared the movie. It's been an hour and everyone was enjoying themselves. As for Alvin, he's still thinking about Brittany. How can she choose her date after what he prepared for her this night. Well, it's not really her fault to have other plan, but why would she go out with him.

Alvin remembered the last time they were having movie night, with Brittany. She came along with her sisters, wearing that pink dress of her, looking really pretty.

_"Seriously? You guys forgot to prepare the snack? So hopeless. Alright, I'll order some pizza for us."_

He can still remembered what Brittany said, and imagining what would she said tonight if she saw that he remembered to prepare some snack. Would she praise him for remembering something he always forgot? Would she like the popcorn he made? Would she tell him it's delicious? But she's not here right now. And Alvin started to realize how much she meant to him, and that he's falling in love with her. But he just wasn't fully sure yet.


	4. A Star on Stage

It's been two weeks, and Brittany is getting closer with Tim. They're often seen eating lunch together in the cafeteria, and even went to school together. Tim is picking up Brittany of course. Sometimes, Eleanor and Jeanette even join them.

As for the chipmunks, they're living their life as usual. But Simon noticed there's something different about Alvin. He's not the troublemaker he used to be. He may still annoys Simon and Theodore or even get into a mess every once in a while, but it's better than weeks ago. Is it because of Brittany? It can't be, right? Maybe Simon just overthinking things.

The chipmunks went to school by car. Dave drove them. Thankfully for the past few days, Dave has been less busy than usual, and he can spends more of his time with his sons. But just for a few days, because right know he's back working with his busy schedule. He even has to go back to his office right after he drop Alvin, Simon, and Theodore's off to school. The three of them get off from the car, say goodbye to their dad, and walks towards the classroom.

The bell rang. The chipmunks speed up their walks to the classroom. Thankfully they're arrived before the teacher come, or otherwise they'll get detention. They signed, and quickly sit on their chair. But when Alvin was about to sit, he noticed Brittany sitting across him. She was smiling while holding her phone. Could it be she's texting with Tim? Only her and God who knows.

Alvin hasn't spoken to Brittany ever since he bumped into her. It's been kinda awkward for him to talk to her. He wanted to apologize, but he just doesn't know how.

Brittany caught Alvin staring at her. She look back at Alvin and smiled. Alvin smiled back before quickly turns his head around, facing the chalkboard. It's the first time they made contact after the bumping incident. He was so happy when she smiled, that means she's not mad at him. But he still have to properly apologize to her. He just needed to find the right time.

* * *

The next day, Alvin was chilling in his room alone while reading his comic book when suddenly Brittany step into his room.

"Simon, where are you? I need you." Brittany shouted as she searches for Simon.

Alvin was surprise when he heard Brittany's voice. He was really focus on reading and didn't realize her presence until she start talking.

"B—Brittany, what are you doing here?" Alvin was shocked, and nervous too. It’s been so long since they were alone in a room.

"I'm looking for Simon, do you know where he is? I've been calling him but he's not answering it." Brittany looks at her phone and tried to call Simon again, but it’s still no answer from him.

"I don’t know, maybe he's in the bathroom or something.” Alvin replied. “What do you need Simon for?"

"The Wi-Fi is gone, I need it to post my fashion blog." Brittany groaned, holding her laptop.

Alvin close his comic book and move closer to her. "Let me take a look."

"Can you fix it?" Brittany gave Alvin her laptop. She look worried and was hoping he can fix it. She sit next to him as he check her laptop. Luckily Simon has taught him how to fix the Wi-Fi if it’s suddenly gone, so he know exactly what to do. He can be useful to Brittany right now.

"Done."

Alvin smiled as he gave back the laptop to Brittany. She was really happy, also surprised to know Alvin can fix the Wi-Fi. Now she can ask Alvin whenever the internet’s down if Simon was nowhere to be found.

"Alvin you're my hero, thank you very much." Brittany smiled and took back her laptop.

"You're welcome Brit.” Alvin responded as he blushed. It’s the first time he felt really happy when Brittany compliment him, he usually just ignoring it. “Anyway, I wanted to say I'm sorry for bumping into you a while ago."

Brittany paused and think for a second. She tried to remember the time when Alvin was bumping to her. It’s been weeks, why he would apologized now? Well, even if he didn’t apologize, Brittany would forgive him. Then, she laughs because the way he looks at her seems like he really afraid she won’t forgive him, and it’s so cute. "Alvin that was a long time ago. I already forgive you."

"Yeah but I haven't properly apologize so…” He blushed and feeling a little embarrassed.

“There’s nothing to apologize for. We’re cool.” Her words giving him relief. But why does he feel scared if she didn’t forgive him? He’s not usually cares for this kind of stuff.

“Anyway I have to go back, there’s so many things I have to post about.” She walks a few steps backwards and giving signal _‘I need to go.’_

“Yeah, sure.”

Brittany gave a glimpse of smile before she walks away. Okay that was a little awkward, he thought. But at least he finally found a perfect time to apologize.

* * *

The next night, both Chipmunks and the Chipettes were performing _Say Hey_ for couple’s special night. It begins with Alvin and Brittany, then Simon and Jeanette, and last Theodore and Eleanor. But when they get to the reff part that sounds, _“But I know one thing that I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you.”_ Alvin secretly looks at how shining Brittany is. Her energetic dance, her melodious voice, and they way she stands on the stage was so bright. That moment Alvin was sure that he’s already falling in love with Brittany.

The performance was a success and the audience love it very much. Both the Chipmunks and Chipettes were also enjoying themselves tonight. They were waving to the audience and saying thank you before getting down from the stage.

“I love our performance.” Brittany cheerfully said to the group as soon as they were in the backstage. Before anyone can say anything, Alvin accidentally slipped, “And I love you…”

Everyone turns their heads to face Alvin.

_Ow shit._

Alvin quickly added, “…Your dress… And hair… It’s amazing.” Thank god he acted so fast otherwise everyone will think differently.

“Aww, thanks Alvin.” Brittany smiled then walks away with Eleanor and Jeanette. She acted normal even though Alvin accidentally confess to her, or maybe she didn’t realize. Or so he thought.

Simon walk closer to Alvin and say, “Dress and hair? Seriously?” He raises one of his eyebrows and smirking, while Theodore who were behind them join Simon in teasing Alvin. “Oooh Alvin finally confess.”

“I am not. Shut up.” Alvin then walks away, leaving them behind. He needs to find something to make his heart stable, because he was beating so fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I’m sorry it takes a long time for me to upload it. My heart just wasn’t in this fanfic anymore, but I’ll try to keep writing if you still want to read it. If not, then maybe the next chapter will be the last? I don’t know, we’ll just see XD


	5. Realization

Alvin was sitting in his room, looking at Brittany who were walking with Tim to her tree house. She looks really pretty as always. He couldn’t help but smile whenever he sees her. He just wishes the person who were standing next to her right now is him, not Tim.

“Alvin, what are you looking at?” Simon was standing behind Alvin all of sudden.

Alvin startled and quickly respond, “No–nothing.” He hoped Simon wouldn’t notice that he was staring at Brittany for a while. But of course it’s not going to happen. Simon is a genius. He would notice right away.

Simon take a glance through the window and smiled. “Look, Alvin. I know what you said back when we performing was true, you don’t have to deny it anymore.”

"I don't know what you're talking about." He looked away, avoiding looking at the window, or even Simon. The truth was, he knew exactly what Simon had meant. Who could forget that embarrassing moment when he accidentally confessed his love to the girl of his dreams? Certainly not Alvin.

“Come on, you obviously have a crush on her. You even staring at her right now.” Simon tried to make his brother admit the truth because he keeps denying it. Even though technically it’s not really his place to make Alvin speak the truth if he doesn’t want to, but Simon just wanted to help his brother. He wanted to help Alvin realize his feeling.

“No, I don’t. I was staring at the… Flower. It’s for my science project, we have to watch flowers bloom.” Alvin immediately thinks of an excuse. He knows Simon won’t buy that, but it’s doesn’t hurt to try right?

“Oh yeah? Last time I check we don’t have that kind of project.”

“Maybe you just didn’t listen, I hear it perfectly in class.”

“Since when you pay attention in class?” Simon giggled before turns into serious. “You know you can tell me anything, right? I’m your brother.”

Alvin realize at this point he can’t deny it anymore. His feelings grew stronger every day. Too strong that it’s starting to show to people around him. He sighed and feeling hopeless. It’s time to be honest with Simon. “What do I do, Simon? I mean it’s too late now. She looks really happy with Tim.”

Simon felt bad for Alvin. He keeps pushing Alvin to admit his feeling but he forgot that Brittany already has a boyfriend. It’s weird though, he always predicted that Alvin would end up with Brittany. Was his prediction wrong? Or was it’s just a beginning of their love story? Whatever it is, Simon knows one thing that he would always support Alvin no matter what.

Simon puts his hand in Alvin’s shoulder as a sign that he understands what Alvin’s going through, and tried to cheer him up with a smile. “I know it’s hard seeing the person you love with someone else, but one thing I know is when you love someone, you don’t have to make them yours. Just show that you care and you’ll always be there for them no matter what happens.”

Right after Simon gave Alvin a pep talk, he thought to himself, _‘What the hell did I say?’_ He supposed to encourage Alvin to go get the girl, but the way he said earlier it felt like he just told him to back off. Simon was about to correct his words when Alvin looks at him and smiled. “Yeah, you’re right! I just need to show her my feelings. Thanks Simon.”

“You’re welcome, brother.” Simon smiled back. Whatever Alvin’s gonna do now, at least he helped him figure things out and that’s enough. He can’t interfere too far, it’s Alvin and Brittany’s problem. They’re the one who will choose who they’re gonna end up with. If they’re meant to be together, then they will be together at the end.

* * *

“So, winter break is almost up. Any idea where are we going?” Dave were having dinner with the chipmunks when Alvin brought up the subject. After everything that’s been bothering him a.k.a thinking about Brittany’s relationship with Tim, the one thing he needs is a vacation.

“Alvin, I told you yesterday we’re going to see Aunt Jackie.” Dave reminded. He was sure he told them yesterday and they were excited. But then again, if he remembers correctly the only one who were excited was Theodore. He didn’t really pay attention to Alvin when he gave the news so maybe he didn’t hear it?

“You did? I guess I missed it.” Alvin replied. How come he missed this big news? What was he doing last night? He tried to remember but he can’t. Maybe he was thinking of something so he didn’t listen to Dave.

“Then start paying attention. You missed almost everything that’s important. Don’t tell me you’re also forget you’ll be graduating from school in a few months?”

“That one I’ll never forget.”

“You guys need to start figure out what path you guys want to take.”

"What do you mean our own path?" Simon asked. He sounds really interested in discussing about his future.

"Your future. What do you want to be after you're graduating?" Dave continued. Looking at his sons who were listening to him carefully.

"So, we can be whatever we want to be?" Theodore asked. Like Simon, he also quite excited when talking about his future.

"Of course, but you still have to consult with me. Whatever you guys choose, I'll always support you." Right after Dave saying that, his three sons went silent. They started to imagine about their own vision of the future, what they'll be after graduation.

* * *

"Have you thought about what Dave said earlier? About our future?" Alvin were laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling asked his brothers. The truth is he hasn't really thought much about his future. Even after the last time Brittany told about her future plan, he still doesn't know.

"Well not really, I mean there's so much to think about." Simon responded. Actually, Simon were secretly considering on going to college. But he couldn't tell his brothers right now. Not until he's sure what to do. It's just a silly thought anyway, also it's still on consideration.

"Yeah, like about us as a band." Alvin quietly spoke. He's worried about his future singing career. After dinner tonight, he can tell that Dave were giving a signal that they can choose whatever they wanna be in the future, and that means he or his brothers can choose different path besides being a singer.

"Guys, do you think we'll still continue to sing?" Theodore worried. There have been a long silent before Alvin or Simon could respond to Theodore's question.

"Honestly, I haven't thought much about it." Simon finally speaks.

"Yeah me neither." Alvin added. He sighed before continue, "Guess we'll just see about that later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Long time no see. I’m sorry for taking a long time to update, I’ve been really busy these past weeks. I also binge-watching Trollhunters and 3Below to prepare for Wizards so I don’t have time to write fanfiction, and now that I have watched it here you go. I hope you like it. Oh yeah, I decided to continue writing this fanfic because there is some part that I wanted to write no matter what, but you’ll have to wait. Anyway, see you on the next chapter!


	6. Hear Me Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, do you miss meee?
> 
> I'm sorry for disappearing a few months. I've been really busy, and also too lazy to write on my free time so I spend all of my time playing games lol. But now here it is, I hope you're not disappointed with this chapter. Okay, I don't have anything else to say besides, enjoy~

“So do you guys have any plan for winter break yet?" Eleanor asked Jeanette and the three chipmunks who were sitting on the chipettes' treehouse, eating her homemade cake.

"Dave said we're going to see Aunt Jackie. I don't know how long, probably a week or more." Simon who were just finished chewing the cake, replied.

"What? You're going away?" Jeanette surprised. The truth is she should have seen that coming because Dave is always taking the boys away for the winter break, either to visit his relatives or vacationing elsewhere. But still she was actually looking forward to spending more time with a certain chipmunk, a.k.a Simon.

"Yeah, but I'll be back. And we can hang out together." Simon trying to cheer Jeanette with a smiled. He knows she was feeling a little sad about him going away, and he knows from the looks of her face Jeanette has been wanting to spend more time with the chipmunks. He can sense it.

For this past few months Simon has learned more how to handle girls. Even though sometimes he would still feeling awkward towards girls he wasn't close with, but for the chipettes you can say that he can quite handle them. After all they known each other for a very long time.

"Well… yeah. Sure, I'd love that." Jeanette smiled back, and Simon's blushing.

"Wait why am I blushing? And why suddenly she looks so beautiful?" Simon can't stop thinking about Jeanette's smile until all of sudden, Brittany burst to them and scream.

"Guys, I've got great news! I've been accepted as an intern in Marina Rodentia's boutique." Brittany jumps in excitement. Both her sisters and the chipmunks congratulate her. They all feel happy for her.

"Really? That's so cool!"

"Congratulations Brittany!"

"I'm so happy for you!"

"I know right! I can't believe it. This is a dream come true!" Brittany excitedly hug her sisters. She's been applying for Marina Rodentia since summer break but she got rejected, and now they're looking at the next Marina's designer assistant.

"But wait… I'm so sorry I think I can't spend winter break with you guys." Brittany breaks the hug and start apologizing to her sisters. "Marina said I should start working at her store in Hollywood."

Everyone look surprised, and mostly Alvin. He asked reflexively, "Wait, you're going to Hollywood?"

Brittany turns to him and smiled, "Yeah I guess… I'm so excited!"

"That's okay Britt, it's your dream. Go chase it!"

"Yeah, we'll always support you."

* * *

Both Eleanor and Jeanette hold Brittany's hand to show their support. They know sooner or later they'll start walking their own path, they already prepare for that. They also know deep down, even if they're not together anymore, they'll always be sisters forever.

"Aww.. Thank you, thank you, thank you! You guys are the best!"

It's been a few days since Brittany told them she got accepted as Marina Rodentia's assistant, and today is finally the day she's going to chase her long life dream. Even thought some part of her still wanted to be a singer, but an intern as designer assistant is going to help her climbing her way on Hollywood. And she also likes to design it's not that big of a problem for her.

Brittany didn't want to troubled anyone for driving her to the airport so she's riding a taxi. After a long night and day of packing things, she's finally ready to go. Eleanor, Jeanette, Dave, and the chipmunks were already waiting for her on the front yard.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to the airport, Brittany?" Dave asked her once more, making sure in case she changed her mind.

"That's okay, Dave. I know you're busy."

"Take care Britt, we'll miss you."

"I'll miss you guys too."

After hugging her sister, Brittany said goodbye to Simon, Theodore, and lastly Alvin.

"Goodbye Alvin, don't be a troublemaker." She said, teasing him.

"Yeah, take care Britt." Alvin replied.

Brittany and Alvin didn't know what to do. Should they hug? Or just wave? With Simon and Theodore, Brittany just do high five because she's not that close with them, but with Alvin? Suddenly it felt really awkward, but then she quickly held out her hand. Alvin took it and shake her hand. He can feel the warmth of her hand and wishes that he could hold her forever. But sooner or later he needs to let her go.

Brittany then get inside the taxi, ready to go. Eleanor, Jeanette, Dave, and the chipmunks waving at her until she drove away, no longer to be seen.

* * *

Right after Brittany left, everyone go back doing their things. And as for Alvin, he didn't really have anything else to do so he go back to his room. He figured he could play games or maybe reading some comic, but when he arrived in his room all of sudden he didn't feel like doing anything and immediately laying down on the bed. All he could think of is Brittany.

Alvin turned to his right and saw a soccer ball inside his room. 'Maybe playing soccer will help me take my mind off of her.'

He kicked the ball to the wall. One kick, two kick, three kick, until Simon and Theodore comes.

"Still thinking about her?" Asked Simon. He was waiting for Alvin to replied but Alvin didn't say anything. He keeps kicking the ball to the wall.

Simon then continued, "You know Alvin, I thought you were gonna confess to her earlier."

Alvin stopped his kicking and pick the ball before answering, "Well, I thought about that… But then I decided not to."

"Alvin is afraid of confession? It's not like you to acted this way…" Tease Simon.

"I know right! She made me become… 'not me'." Alvin quoting both of his hand before continued, "When I'm with her, I feel so… nervous. She made me really confuse sometimes and yet…"

"You're drawn to her." Simon added. Both Alvin and Simon look at each other and sighed.

"But Alvin, the way I see it… I think when you love someone, it's better to tell them now before it's too late." Theodore who had been observing their conversation from earlier finally spoke.

"Yeah but that's the problem, I'm too late. Tim already got her." Alvin raising his voice a little while facing both of his brothers. Then he looks down and sits on the bed.

"And that's stopping you to tell what's in your heart?"

Alvin falls into silent for a few second and thinking about what his brother was saying. They were right, he's not supposed to be giving up like this, it's not like him at all. The truth is last night he's planning on confess his feeling for her before she left. But every time he tried to tell her, an image of Brittany and Tim walking happily together cross his mind.

"It's just that…" Alvin slowly lifting his head and staring sadly at his brothers. "She looks really happy when she's with him and I don't want to get between them."

"And now what happens if you keep waiting? Are you planning on waiting for the rest of your life?" Simon keep asking question. He tried to encourage Alvin to be his usual 'confident' self.

"Of course not, just until the right time."

"But Alvin, there will never be the right time. She's on her way to Hollywood now, and when she's famous many guys will line up for her and she won't have time for you." Theodore added. His last words really got Alvin into thinking. His brothers was right, the most important thing is that he didn't miss his chance to tell her while he can. It's now or never.

After a long silent Alvin suddenly say, "Do you think I should tell her how I feel?"

Both Simon and Theodore replying with smiled, meaning 'yes, you need to tell her'.

"Yeah, you're right. In fact, I'll go to the airport and tell her right now." Alvin stands with a big smile. His eyes were full of determination. He held out his hand to Simon, signaling him to give the car key. "Simon…"

"Way ahead of you." Simon hand out the key to Alvin. Before Alvin could walk away, Eleanor and Jeanette comes into their room.

"Guys! Emergency!"

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore quickly ran to the girls, feeling a little worried. "What is it?"

"Brittany said she forgot her wallet, do any of you could give it to her?"

The boys just look at each other and smiled.

"Perfect timing."

* * *

Brittany wondered around the airport. She couldn't stay still knowing she forgot one of her most important item, her wallet. How can she survived Hollywood without money?

'Hold on, Alvin is on his way to you right now.'

That's the last word Eleanor said on the phone about 5 minutes ago. She tried to relax a little bit but she can't. What if he's late and she has to boarding now? And traffic? Well it won't be a problem because the car was flying in the air not in the street, but still what if something happened? So many possible scenario run down on her head. Then all of sudden she heard someone calling her name.

"Brittany!"

Brittany turned around to where the voices came from, and saw Alvin running down holding her wallet.

"Alvin! Thank god you're here!" Brittany walks towards Alvin. He tried to caught his breath while giving the wallet to her. He looks like he just run in a marathon.

"Thank you, you're a life saver." Brittany put the wallet and smiled. Then, she notices how sweaty Alvin is and quickly open the bag to search for something. It was a handkerchief. She walks closer to him and wipe his sweaty faces. "If you're running like that you're gonna get sweaty."

Brittany's smile melts Alvin away. The way she acts right now shows how much she cared about him. Alvin couldn't describe how much he wants to hug her right now. But he needs to get a hold of himself. He can't do that in here, not in front of many people and especially not when he's sweaty.

"It's weird huh, I always say Jeanette is clumsy but now I'm the clumsy one. Guess I was just nervous." Brittany giggled as she puts her handkerchief down.

"You're gonna do great Brittany. I believe in you." Alvin smiled back. At this rate, his heart already calms down from the running, but it's still beating so fast because he's about to do something really big and stupid.

"Thanks Alvin, and thanks again for bring my wallet. I'm so sorry you have to come all the way here for that." Brittany apologized. She felt guilty because she thought she can do it all by herself, she even asked Dave not to drove her to the airport because she didn't want to bother anyone, apparently not. But she's thankful Alvin was kind enough to bring the wallet to her.

"Actually, apart from bring your wallet, there's also something that I wanted to say…"

"Well, what is it?" She asked, curiously.

"Well… Here we go…" Alvin took a deep breath before saying, "Brittany, remember when we're on backstage and I told you I like you're outfit? It's actually not true."

Brittany confused and respond, "So you don't like my outfit?"

"No no, I do. I like it." Alvin explained, not want to make her misunderstood or anything. "It's just that… I like the person who wears it more."

"What?"

"Look, I don't want to sound like a jerk for saying this and I know it's too late for me but…"

Alvin hold back for a few seconds, trying to find the right word to tell her. He's finally opened his mouth and say, "I kinda wish something could happen between us, romantic style."

Alvin continued, "I know it can't because you're with Tim and now you're going away who knows when you'll be back. That's just how it is…"

Brittany were speechless. Her smiley face turns into shock. She needs time to process what just happens. Suddenly they hear the boarding announcement of Brittany's plane. Alvin knows it's time to let her go, so he just waving and say, "Good luck out there."

Brittany were still in shock, but she must put aside her feelings because there are more important things she needed to do right now. "Y–yeah, thanks Alvin."

She quickly took her suitcase and walk away, leaving Alvin who were still standing in his place. After a few steps, she glance back at him and he's still there looking at her.

'What just happened?'


End file.
